


Its just chest size

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie still pray to god, Boobs!!!! I have nothing else, Chest size talk, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, I wanna be funny but i can't, Kiibo can change his clothes rights?, Kork and Ouma choke on air, Ouma loves boobs btw, Ya'll not teens btw, funny I guess, non-killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: At a Hot spring, Angie is being herself but some characters are too OOC lemme know if they are too OOC.





	Its just chest size

Splashes and giggles, the boys didnt know what the fuck is going on so they just ignore it and just relax 

"H..Hey Angie! Don't touch me there!" Amami open his eyes and hear you "You're chest has gotta big!" 

Ouma choke on his spit while Kaito just fucking choke on air, Korekiyo shake his head and turn to Amami "Sorry for Angie....Doing that to her"

"Its okay, Its Angie right" 

The boys listen in

"Miu has bigger chest size than me Angie, mines is just a pancake chest" 

"Nope! Auta said you are growing which means your breast has alot of mother milk in them"

OUMA JUST CHOKE AGAIN but coughing

Amami eyes widen and have a thought pop up

Bigger chest + Milk = breastfeeding  
Oh well he doesnt think too much now, No kids......

yet

Suddenly they heard Miu "hold the fuck up??? Big chest has some milk What the shit?" 

"Angie i need to get pregnant in order to have milk"  
"Ahh he was wrong, Angie is sorry"  
"Naw its cool its cool, Ive seen your chest growing too from a B to a C" you look at her, she blush but smile "Yes, Angie is quite growing" 

Korekiyo choke on air  
Kibo is confuse so is Gonta  
Saihara is a blushing mess by the chest talking  
Ryoma takes all in and just relax

"Yeah Himiko went from a A to a B" Tenko smile, You giggle "Tenko's chest is bigger than mines but out of all of you guys Kaede and Miu are bigger....TSUMUGI!!! cosplay idea!" 

She has fog up glasses, swim-walk to her and wipe her glasses "A idea you say? Hmmm Tell me later alright im making plans to a con im going to" 

"Where is it?" 

"Im going to Anime expo" 

"IN FUCKING AMERICA! Take me with you! I wanna meet my favorite youtubers there!" you said with sprakles in your eyes, she nods "Did you let me subscribe to them"  
"Hell yeah i did! alright im going as (Favorite character from tv show/anime/movie) How about it?"  
"Yes BUT be sure you dont be late or im leaving you behind"  
"I wont! i promise"  
"Okay be ready early"  
"Got cha BUT ANYWAY! Miu has bigger chest than all of us can we agree on that?"  
The girls nods and say yes, You sit next to Angie "Now one more thing i wanna ask to you (y/n)"

Looking at Miu "Yes?" 

"Do you shave down there when you and Amami fuck?"

Ouma IS FUCKING CHOKING! Kaito cough and choke 

"I dunno, I mean he doesnt mind as long im not....Ya know, I just show him my shaved legs when i shaved" 

Amami and Saihara just take a deep breath and blush

"Just show him your shaved leg?" she said  
"Yeah, I mean if we fuck then we fuck, Our body dont matter its how much we love each other and stuff"  
"Stop dont make me puke" Miu splash water on you, covering yourself and you got wet "KSCOENDOEJ Miu! I just fix my fabulous hair" 

"Its in a bun???? What do you mean?" 

"My hard work ass on my hair" 

"Alright alright enough you two, Lets hurry before the buffet is out of food" Tojo said, You stand up "Yah im hungry" turning your head and see Ouma 

How the hell he got up there, you cover yourself "OUMA YOU ASS!" the girls turn and cover themselves "WHAT THE FUCK I CHOKE FIVE TIMES ON YOUR BREAST SIZE AND I SEE WHY ANGIE SAY ITS BIG and UEHCIRJDOKK-" Amami grab him, jump up and cover his face "Sorry (y/n) he's being a shithead"

"Its fine, But can i tie Ouma up for peeking" 

"Do whatever you want" he jump down and sigh, hit Ouma on the head "You stupid"

"WELL it their fault for making me choke on air her boobs are huge!" 

"Shut up" 

Later that day Ouma was resting his head on your chest which you have to accept but feel Amami jealously arua around so you let Amami do whatever he want back in the hotel room.


End file.
